home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 707 (19 Feb 1991)
Synopsis Coming home to find a drunk, stinking [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] crashed on his bed was probably not how [[Grant Mitchell|Grant]] saw his first evening back in Summer Bay ending. But anyway, there he is, sharing the bed with the remnants of a pizza. And now that he's awake, Grant has to listen to him moaning about how hard-done-by he is. He and [[Matt Wilson|Matt]] do a bit of a tidy-up and make him sleep on the sofa. Where he had been supposed to have been sleeping in the first place - Grant's bed was a cheeky land grab. [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] almost catches [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] raiding the pantry. She has been getting together some supplies to take to [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] who has left to camp out in the bush overnight. Pippa can't sleep and says it's a pity [[Michael Ross|Michael]] and [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] couldn't have patched things up for their son's sake. The next morning, Cynthia prepares to check out of the [[Summer Bay Caravan Park|caravan park]]. Pippa tells her that she respects what she did (i.e. try to get her family back together again). She is taken aback when Cynthia sharply asks her if she's patronising her? Cynthia doesn't really believe Pippa's words. Pippa doesn't either, if she's being honest with herself. Cynthia calls by Michael's caravan to say goodbye to Haydn but he is nowhere to be seen. His bike is gone and Michael hasn't seen him yet this morning. They soon figure out that he has gone missing, taking a two-man tent, his backpack and a torch with him. Michael reports Haydn missing to the police. Sophie meets up with Haydn and brings him up to date about what has happened so far this morning. His plan seems to be working out well so far. The only thing taking the shine off it is that neither of them thought to bring a tin opener for the baked beans and he seems to be surviving on fruit. He's also getting a bit bored, though of course Sophie's arrival brightens his day. In the meantime, [[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] has arrived to get the ball rolling. He starts asking Michael and Cynthia questions about their divorce and attempted reconciliation. It's all a bit uncomfortable really. When he asks have there been any new spouses or romantic involvements Pippa chips in. She says she had been involved with Michael until Cynthia had arrived. When she knew Cynthia wanted a reconciliation, she had broken off the relationship - what little of it there was. Ouch. Grant plans to go see Donald and find out what he has to offer. He's amused when Matt tells him that he has been replaced in the school by an ex-nun. [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] calls to talk to Adam with some rent money she owes him back. Also in the envelope are some photos Matt had taken of the pair of them. He throws them on the floor and refuses to take her "blood money". When she leaves, Grant and Matt tell Adam exactly what they think of him. The adults are still discussing what to do about Haydn. Chris Hale thinks he'll probably be like most kids who go missing - when he gets hungry he'll come home again. He reckons Haydn just wanted to make himself heard and that if they hear nothing from him soon, he'll bump up the investigation. Grant and Matt's words seem to have finally snapped Adam out of his self-pitying jag. He pays a visit to Marilyn who is working in Alf's Store to apologise and offers to help her with some work she has to do in there. Michael and Cynthia get into another argument at Pippa's table. He accuses her of giving Haydn the idea of disappearing. Outraged, she leaves. Pippa and Michael continue to discuss what has happened and he says everything had been going along just fine until she'd turned up. Or so he thought - Pippa's remark about there being so little between them has clearly wounded him. He asks what would've happened if Cynthia had arrived in 6 months time? Pippa doesn't answer. The time has come for Sophie to leave Haydn and go home. She makes him promise not to go walking or stray far from the tent. He's a city kid and could get himself into all sorts of trouble if he strays at all. Michael apologises to Cynthia and they have a little heart to heart about how they hadn't dealt very well with problems well when they were married. He puts his arm around her shoulders and takes her to his caravan to have a cup of tea. They are spotted by a returning Sophie who is delighted. Haydn's plan is working. A bored Haydn breaks his promise to Sophie and goes for a walk anyway. All too late, he realises he should've taken her advice and stayed put. He's now standing on some rotten wooden boards that are are covering an old mine shaft. The boards give way and Haydn drops through to the floor underneath. He is knocked unconscious from the fall. Cast *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Cynthia Ross]] - [[Belinda Giblin]] *[[Chris Hale|Sgt Chris Hale]] - [[John Meillon Jnr]] - * Writer - Al Webb * Director - Michael Offer * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 706 (18 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 708 (20 Feb 1991)]]